Randomness among the avengers
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: Nick Fury starts a new program called "Avenger Trainees" for those with supernatural powers and\or super talents (like, how Tony is "smart" and such), and creating randomness and chaos in the process. Plus, a new super villian joins the dark side. 1st Avenger fanfic, so don't flame. More information inside. DISCLAIMED.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N This is my first Avengers fanfic- the weird one-shot I wrote hardly counts as a fanfic-, so please don't flame. P.S. For all the OC avengers, there's "Trainee Files" all in the story.)**

**Pairings: Slight Pepper\Tony  
Slight Black Widow\Hawkeye  
Captain America\OC**

**Title: Randomness among the avengers**

**Rating: T due to violence and WHOLE lot of randomness**

**Genre(s): Humor & Adventure**

**Language: English. (but there may be a few Italian phases- sorry, I just like to speak Italian sometimes!-)**

**Characters: Tony Stark\Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff\Black Widow, Clint Barton\Hawkeye & Steve Rogers\Captain America. If FF would let me it would also say Bruce Banner\Hulk, Thor, Loki. Oh, and Storm! And Spiderman! And Wolverine! And my OC(s), Nova and Katie et cetera. Don't like the characters? GET OVER IT!**

**Summary: Nick Fury starts a new program called "Avenger Trainees" for those with supernatural powers and\or super talents (like, how Tony is "smart" and such), and creating randomness and chaos in the process. Plus, a new super villian joins the dark side. 1st Avenger fanfic, so don't flame. More information inside. DISCLAIMED.**

**Okay, you can read the story now.**

* * *

The Avengers stepped into the Stark Tower lobby covered in sweat and dust. Loki- yeah, he joined the Avengers after realizing "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"- looked unharmed and perfectly clean. Well, except for his greasy looking hair. Hmph! You'd think the "King of Asguard" (sarcasm) would actually _fret_ over how his hair looked.  
Anyways, back to the Stark Tower lobby. So, they got on the elevator, la dee da, and was quite surprised to see to a girl dressed in a pink tank top, denim skirt (plus torn white leggings) and cheap neon green sandals sitting on the couch. Oh and Nick Fury was there too!  
"I was worried you wouldn't make it." Fury said with his arms behind his back. The avengers just kept staring at the girl. She had light brown hair with pink highlights (hair chalk) and brown eyes. But the weird appearance wasn't what made them stare, it was de ja vu that made 'em stare. Then Fury turned around. "Oh" he said. "This is Katie Valentine-" (well that explains all the pink) "-and she is also a mutan- I mean, super hero in-training." He said, saving his rear end at the last minute. Tony snorted. "And what _super power_ does Miss Valentine have?" Katie glared at him and then he suddenly caught fire.  
"STOP, DROP AND ROLL, STARK!" Loki yelled at him as Tony ran around screaming. He looked like Ghost Rider a bit, ya know, covered in flames and all. Fury glared at Katie, who noticed Fury and picked up a magazine.  
It took Tony two whole minutes (Nat and Clint were counting) for Tony to realize he wasn't on fire anymore. And then 10 seconds to realize he was naked as a jaybird.  
Bruce, Storm, Spiderman, Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, Loki, Nova, Wolverine and Fury all busted out laughing. Tony reached for a pile of office papers to cover up his... er, _business_. Then he dashed for the elevator and went to his room to sulk. Nova raised her hand. "High five, K!" she exclaimed. Katie (K as Nova refered to her) gave her a high five in response with a huge grin plastered on her face. Katie jerked her hand back when she felt a shock.  
"Oops," Nova said. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm also a trainee."

* * *

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Nova  
_**Occupation**_: Avenger in-training  
_**Current Home**: _Stark Tower, NYC_ **(A\N I think that's where the new Stark Tower is located)  
Former Home**: _201 Dove Creek DR, TN  
_**Age**: _14  
_**Appearance**: _Silver hair (literally), and sky blue eyes.  
_**Height**: _5'5 __1__\__2  
_**Talent**: _Anything supernatural related.__  
_**Likes**: _Training, JARVIS, figuring out how to launch silver beams from her hands  
_**Dislikes**: _Loki, Frost Giants, winter, basically anything related to Loki_.)

* * *

Katie just tilted her head to the side and went, "Huh."  
Clint, who was watching Katie glare at Tony, went up to Fury. "Where'd you find this one?" he asked. Fury reached into his coat (even though it's _summer_) and pulled out a file.

* * *

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Katie Valentine  
_**Occupation**: _Avenger in-training  
_**Current Home**: _Stark Tower, NYC  
_**Former Home**: _513 Sparks LN, Las Vegas NV  
_**Age**: _13  
_**Appearance**: _Light brown hair (often has streaks) and brown eyes  
_**Height**: _5'4  
_**Talent**: _Anything fire related_  
**Likes**: _Pizza, science class, when people tick her off because she can light them on fire  
_**Dislikes**: _Summer, Valentines Day (just because Valentine is her last name doesn't mean she's a fan of it,) heights. As in hiking and such._)

* * *

When Clint finished reading her file he passed it to back to the director. Nat, who was reading over Clint's shoulder, went, "Well, she sounds... Interesting." She commented after struggling to find words to describe Katie.  
And now back to Nova and Katie. "You're gonna love it here." Nova went on. "There's two floors for the newbies." Katie raised an eyebrow.  
"There's more trainees?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Nova responded. "Director Fury decided to start a new program." When she got another confused expression Nova sighed. "A program for those with supernatural powers and\or acceptable talents and such." Katie nodded.  
Nova decided to continue. "Shadow and Kat will be on our floor." **(A\N Shadow and Kat are my OCs I found in my notebook from, like, almost 3 years ago. I'll intorduce them when Katie runs into them, which may be in ch 2)  
**Fortunally, Katie stopped listening to Nova and examined the living room. It had three couches- one on the left, and one on the right, ***sighs* **basically, it's an unfinished square- and a big wide screen plasma TV hanging on the wall. And a balcony was behind her that looked over NYC.  
Snapping out of her examination-trance, she looked towards the elevator- which went _DING _all of a sudden- as a boy strutted in.  
Nova leaned towards Katie. "That's Matt."

* * *

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Matthew "Matt" Marvel _**(A\N Teehee!)  
Occupation**: _Avenger in-training  
_**Current Home**: _Stark Tower, NYC_  
**Former Home**: _567 Famous LN, CA  
_**Age**: _16_  
**Appearance**: _Olive skin, dark brown hair and light brown eyes- with a mix of blue in them.  
_**Height**: _5'8_  
**Talent**: _Burping confetti _**(A\N How he got into the program, we may never know.)  
Likes**: _Confetti_**  
Dislikes**: _Confetti cannons_.)

* * *

Then a girl- um, with cat ears sticking out on the top of her head, violet eyes, and a... _Tail_?!-followed Matt out of the elevator. "That's Kat." Nova said.

* * *

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Kat von der Clawz  
_**Occuaption**: _Avenger in-training  
_**Current Home**: _Stark Tower, NYC  
_**Former Home**: _024 Wolve DR, Alaska_  
**Age**: _15_  
**Appearance**: _Silver eyes, violet hair, and a purple tail with gold- it was silver, but I changed it- stripes.  
_**Height**: _5'6_  
**Talent**: _Well, she can claw your eyes out.  
_**Likes**: _Chocolate everything, training- because she has an excuse to fight- and she also prefers rabbits to cats and dogs._  
**Dislikes**: _Swimming (it just weighs her down and also helps her drown- ooh that rhymed!), any kind of fish, milk (she's lactose intolerant) and dogs_.)

* * *

Kat took one look at Katie and instantly knew she was a newbie. "Hello, Nova." She said to her fellow trainee. Then she turned back to Katie. "Who are you supposed to be? Cupid?" This sent Katie into a frenzie. "I AM _NAWT _CUPID!" And before she could light another fire, Nova glared at Katie, using her supernatural powers to make her sit down. It worked. "But I thought your surname was Valentine."  
Fury came up to Nova with a folder. After reading it, she turned to he rnew friend. "Oh... Whoops.." Katie sighed and looked at the _actual_ avengers, who were watching almost every single thing unfold.  
_Time to make introductions._ Director Fury thought with a mental sigh.  
"Miss Valentine, I'd like you to meet Bruce Banner, Storm, Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor, Loki, Wolverine.  
"You already met Tony." Then he turned to the trainees. "And it looks like you already meet Mr. Marvel, Miss von der Clawz and Nova." Katie waved. But, she didn't know how to control her powers, so when she waved, a lamp exploded.  
_This is gonna be a _loooooong _day_. All the avengers thought as a few pieces of glass landed at their feet.

* * *

**(A\N Done. And like I said before: No flames. Also, if you have an OC, send him\her in. Thank you and please review. P.S. You guys- and girls- are NOT going to believe this, but: THERE'S GONNA BE AN AVENGERS 2! WHOOOOO! This calls for a celebration XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2 days later, Nova's POV)**

A round of face palms went around the room as Matt ran about the room. Oh, and he was on fire. And yet I still had a smile plastered on my face. But then again, it was hilarious watching him run around on fire. And I bet, when JARVIS manages to put the fire out, he'll be more naked than a sphinx! Hehehehehehe!*snort snort*  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. And when I turned around, Loki shoved a video recorder in my face. "How do you-" he stop and frowned. Obviously trying to find out what to say.  
So, I'm sure you know by now that I have supernatural powers, right? Good. That also means I can read minds. Sadly. "Upload the video onto YouTube?" I finished. Loki nodded. "Oh, too bad." I replied with a smirk. Let's face it folks. Loki isn't as epic as you think. **(A\N *Gasp* O_O with a hint of :( )  
**Especially after pulling that prank on me. **(A\N Oh...) **I'm _so _not going into detail.  
And back to Matt-Is-On-Fire issue. Katie was struggling to keep a straight face as she held her palms out in front of her. "KATIE!" Fury yelled. "KATIE VALENTINE!" K (yes, I mean K) ignored him and started giggling as she held her palms out. "HEY!" Fury yelled again. "FIREGIRL!"  
"Huh?" Katie stopped giggling and looked at the Director. "_Whaaaat_? You keep ruining my fuuuuuuun." She said as she slung her arms around and rolled her eyes. Another round of face palming.  
"Um, why is Marvel naked?" Shadow-

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Shadow_  
**Occupation: **_Avenger-in-training  
_**Current home**: _Stark Tower, NYC_  
**Former home**: _Unknown_  
**Age**: _18_  
**Appearance**: _Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Wears black armor, black mask- like Force Unleashed or something whenever you use cheats to unlock costumes._  
**Height**: _6'0_.  
**Talent**: _Hunting_.  
**Likes**: _He is rarely seen, even when he is in same room, so Shadow's likes are not known.  
_**Dislikes: **_A lot..._)

-asked sounding disgusted and annoyed. That's Shady Shadow for ya! "Oh, just the Newbie." I replied nonchalantly. Like I see people set on fire every day.  
"How do you like it now, Marvel?!" Tony yelled between laughter. I was about to join in the yelling at Matt thing, but Director Fury pulled me aside. "Nova," he said. "Is there any way you can get Katie under control?" I gave Fury a "Duh" look.  
"Well, go take care of it."  
"Derp." I retorted. I marched to where K Valentine was maniacally laughing and tapped her shoulder. "C'mon, Nova. Join me in torturing Matt!" Katie insisted. I shook my head. "Sorry, K. Fury just sent me over to do this." I placed a hand on her shoulder and used my more-epic-than-Loki powers.  
Valentine passed out on the floor. "I could've done that." Loki said with a frown.  
"Yes, but we don't trust you." Fury barked.  
"That… Is _so_ true." Loki muttered. I never thought I'd see the day Loki would agree with Fury. Or anyone else for that matter! Fury just shook his head and turned to the Avengers. The actual Avengers, not the trainees. Sadly.  
"Meeting in four." Then One-Eye- I mean, Director Fury, stormed off with his trendy, gothic black coat flowing behind him like a wedding gown train.

**(5 minutes later)**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kat asked. "I wonder about that too." Katie- she regained consciousness after 2 minutes- remarked.  
"Well, how about we go and find out?" Shadow asked.  
"And how do we do that?" I questioned.  
"Air ducts."

* * *

**(A\N Yes, this is very short- 620 words-, but who cares? I have, like, 40 other stories to write anyways. Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A\N Quick author's note: Vanessa Rowan belongs to Ghastly Bloody Blade and the TEEN TONY STARK CLONE belongs to CassidyWeaver76. Thank you for your reviews, Ghastly Bloody Blade and CassidyWeaver76 and a thanks to Asianboy121 for following. Cookies for all three of you!)**

**(Kat von der Clawz's POV)**

I _cannot _stand small places. At all! I get claustrophobic and then I start to panic and you don't want to know what happens after that. So, that's why I decided to keep guard with Vanessa-

(Trainee files  
**Name**: _Vanessa "Nessa" Rowan_  
**Occupation**: _Avenger-in-training_  
**Current** **home**: _Stark Tower, NYC_  
**Former** **home**: _Unknown_  
**Age**: _16 _(it was 17, but I had to drop the age, due to the Tony Stark clone ;) )  
**Appearance**: _Shoulder length brown hair with a single blonde highlight and silver (silver, not gray) eyes._  
**Talent**: _"Using the force" as Matt puts it._  
**Likes**: _Explosions and blowing things up. And the Scary Maze game._  
**Dislikes**: _Nearly blowing herself up, being lectured for nearly blowing up and when things don't go according to plan.)_

-And Sean Steel.

(Trainee files  
**Name:** _Sean Steel_  
**Occupation**: _Avenger-in-training_  
**Current** **home**: _Stark Tower, NYC_  
**Former home**: _165 Rocky rd., Wyoming_  
**Age**: _14_  
**Appearance**: _Dark skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes._  
**Talent**: _Absorbing minerals, gems\jewels, metal, etc._  
**Likes**: _We'll get to that later, let's just hurry and move on to the rest of the actual chapter._  
**Dislikes**: _Scary maze prank, or any pranks for that matter. His past traumatized him._)

I heard a voice from my comm unit. "Alright, I got the camera set up." I nodded at Nessa, who powered up her laptop. She gave a thumbs up. "Audio's working A-Okay. But the camera needs to be turned a little to the right." The camera adjusted on the screen. "We are good to go." Nessa reported.  
Bruce, Tony, Nat, Clint, Peter, Logan/Wolverine, Storm, Loki, Thor, Steve and Fury were all seated in chairs placed around a circular table.  
"Seriously, Tony?" Steve asked. "A _clone_…"  
"And not any clone," Fury remarked tartly. "A teenaged Tony clone." There was a tiny giggle- I almost missed it- and the camera turned towards this ultra, _sexy_ dude. It's so hard to believe that Tony was that good looking back in those days… Vanessa started to giggle at the same time Sean (and Matt, who was stuck in the air shaft with Nova and K) started to gag.  
"I call dibs." I said, earning a glare from Nessa and a snort from Nova and Katie over the comm unit.  
"Not if I get to him first," Nessa retorted. "Oh _plea_-"  
"_Shhh_!" Matt hissed over the computer audio just as a woman about 20 or so sashayed into the room. The room the actual Avengers were in, of course. And may I mention the look on Steve's face? Yeah, priceless. Fury gestured to the woman. "This is Ms. Genevieve Oak." ("Please call me Jen." She said with a smile) "She will be assisting in training the recruits." Logan snorted.  
"Why do we need help with the recruits?" he asked.  
"Unless you'd rather them become like Mr. Stark or Loki," ("That really hurt," Loki said as he pouted) "Then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." PØwned! Then I glanced at Steve's face. He still had an awe expression. Vanessa was actually the one who said, "Hey, Nova. See what Cap is thinkin'. He looks very… astonished." Nova muttered a confirmation and Katie, Nessa and I giggled while Sean got up and left us to our silly, girly selves. Poor Matt was stuck with listening to us.  
Anyways, while we waited for Nova's report we ogled at the teen Stark Clone. Which actual Tony is very, very proud of. I'm guessing it's a late middle-aged crisis. "Hey, guys-"  
"We're girls." Nessa, Katie and I said simultaneously.  
"I'm not." Matt said.  
"Whatever. Steve is thinkin- wait, gimme a sec." Then I guess Nova started using her psychic powers to send us Steve's thoughts.

_Wow… She is… _Beautiful._ An- BAD STEVE! FOCUS!_

We giggled as he tried to focus, but kept ogling Genevieve. Then his thoughts ended. I guess because Nova stopped sending the thoughts. "Who knew Cap had such _thoughts?!_" Nessa cried as she laughed.  
"I know right?" Katie whispered. We stopped laughing, wiped the tears of mirth from our eyes, and tried to keep our attention on The Avengers. "-And there's a new villain," Fury was saying. "And we're not sure what he can do, but we do know he is dangerous." Classy. You don't know what he can do, yet you call him 'dangerous'. Idiots.  
It took us awhile to notice that Clint was staring directly at Matt, Nova and Katie's hiding place. He turned to Fury and muttered something so low, the speakers couldn't catch it. And _that's_ when the laptop screen went fuzzy, then jet black, then blew up! ***moments of silence*** Holy crap.  
"NOVA?! KATIE?! MATTHEW?!" Nessa quietly shrieked into the comm unit. Sean came rushing in with Shadow. "What was th-"  
"Oof!" Someone cried. Sean, Nessa, Shadow and I turned around and saw three of our fellow recruits laying on the floor and the vent shaft cover next to them. "Everyone hide the equipment and act natural!" Nova hissed. _**&$ ^%$#^%$##%^* !#%&*!**_  
"_Director Fury would like to see all recruits_." JARVIS announced. Yep. We are officially packing our bags!

**(A\N sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to update all stories at once so I won't have to update for a while. If anyone has ideas- nothing dirty- or an OC they'd like to send in, please leave it in the Review box or PM me. Emerald.H out! Peace!**

**If you'd like to send in an OC, please fill this out for your OC(s)**

**Trainee files**  
**Name: **  
**Occupation: **_Avenger-in-training_  
**Current home: **_Stark Tower, NYC_  
**Former home: **  
**Age: **  
**Appearance: **  
**Talent: **  
**Likes: **  
**Dislikes:**

**I need at least 5 OCs. I'd do it myself, but I'm completely out of ideas! Plus, I don't want them to sound/look alike.)**


End file.
